Clan:Eternitys End/Applications
Hello and welcome to my clan's applications page, here, you can request to join my clan, or you can request an alliance with my clan, if you do, email me at kisanorame@yahoo.com, or join my site at http//s4.zetaboards.com/ET3RN4L At least leave some contact information, because I can't find you if you don't give me a way to contact you. Sorry, but please email me your applications instead from now on, im sorry for the inconvienence, and if you really want to be a prominent member of the clan, please join my above-mentioned website, thanks in advance... Cmon guys, can't you read the bold text omg. Oh yeah and if anyone wants to know, my lvl is in the 50's, but I spend most of my runescape time managing the clan, so I don't do that much, but I am a good leader to anyone that can follow orders well and conciously, that's about it... Applications for clan alliances Hello, I am Ai Labefacto. My Level is in the 30's my character is an archer and I would love to join your clan. I have always wanted to be in a clan that has good morals and not just there to say I'm better than everyone else. I want to be in a clan that has a purpose which I believe this one does. If you could accept my application it would be really appreciated. Thank you. Hi i'm Arget989 and would like to join your clan. Im still a bit of a newbie, only a lvl 22, so not many clans will take me. ive completed nearly all the F2P quests and i am currently training to complete demon slayer. i post on here if you are interested in me joining ur clan and we can meet up on runescape. Hi, im Digibud_303. Im in level 41 and am a mage with magic lv of 45. I training to do the dragon slayer quest and need a clan that i can stay in permenently. If i can join, please contact me somehow. Thanks. Hello, I am Str 0wnez619. I am a non member level 54. i have 40 attk, 60 str, 20 defence, 37 ranged and 11 magic. I have over 40 quest points. i wish to join this clan. Yo I'm Sjblade a non member level 44 with a whole load of gp. I have completed all F2P quests except for dragon slayer. Sup. I'm Grave Needle, a non-mem. i'm lvl 77 and i can fight from all three points of the combat triangle. I'm mainly a warrior. i've finished all f2p quests. Hi, i'm kizbom936 i would love to join your clan because i am loyal and have always wanted a respectible clan. I am a non-member lvl 53 cb, 40 attack, 54 strength, 44 defence, 37 magic, 30 smithing and 41 mining. I have done all free to play quests and i am becoming a member from july. I don't use bad words and i am pretty kind. I have read your clan description and i think i am right for your clan. Please choose me to join. Category:Clans